Matahari dan Bintang
by boo-kwan
Summary: Kwon Soonyoung & Lee Jihoon fanfiction. ((FLUFFY/ROMANCE/HUMOR)) ONESHOOT. SOONHOON OOC.


Jangan bertanya pada Soonyoung jika kalian mempunyai pertanyaan, "Soon, kau tau dimana tempat terbaik menghabiskan waktu?"

Simpan saja pertanyaan itu, jangan pernah menanyakan hal yang sama pada Soonyoung, karena telinga kalian akan mendengar jawaban yang sama setiap harinya.

Kwon Soonyoung dengan _sun-smile_ nya akan dengan ikhlas hati menjawab, "Tempat terbaik untuk menghabiskan waktuku adalah tidur di pangkuan kekasihku, Lee Jihoon."

Yang namanya di sebut pun hampir terjungkal setelah mendengarnya.

* * *

 ** _Title : Matahari dan Bintang_**

 ** _Cast : Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon_**

 ** _Genre : Fluffy, Romance, Comedy_**

 ** _Leght : Oneshoot_**

* * *

Bukan hal baru jika kalian akan melihat Kwon Soonyoung dan Lee Jihoon berada di sebuah bangku taman belakang sekolah selepas bel istirahat di bunyikan.

Bukan hal baru lagi jika kalian akan melihat Kwon Soonyoung dengan _modus_ -nya merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Lee Jihoon.

Siang itu terik, belum 5 menit setelah jam istirahat di bunyikan. Mereka menghabiskan waktu di bawah pohon beringin yang rindang dan angin musim panas menerpa kulit mereka masing-masing.

Jihoon memainkan surai coklat caramel Soonyoung, saat mata Soonyoung sudah hampir-hampir terpejam.

Ia bertanya lirih, "Soonyoung, kau paling suka saat aku memanggilmu apa?"

Soonyoung membuka matanya pelan, "Hm? Memang kau punya berapa panggilan untuk ku?"

Jihoon menarik tangan dari rambut Soonyoung dan membawa telunjuk jarinya ke dagu, "Banyak sih."

Soonyoung meraih tangan Jihoon yang semula berada di dagunya untuk membawanya kembali pada rambutnya dan menyamankan posisinya, "Seberapa banyak?"

Mata Jihoon mengerling mencoba mengingat dan menghitungnya dengan jari, "Soon, Young, Kwon, Kwon Soonyoung, Hoshi, Soonchill."

Soonyoung melotot, "Kau bilang Soonchill? Tau darimana panggilan masa kecilku?"

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung polos tepat di kedua matanya, "Dokyeom- _ie_."

Soonyoung memutar bola matanya, "Kuda sialan, benar-benar."

Jihoon menunduk mendekatkan wajahnya pada Soonyoung, "Kenapa? Eh tapi itu terdengar lucu bagiku."

Soonyoung mengangkat sedikit kepalanya mencuri kecupan di bibir Jihoon yang berubah menjadi merah alami saat musim panas tiba.

Jihoon mendelik, ia segera menjauhkan wajahnya dan mendapati kekasihnya terkekeh.

Setengah merajuk Jihoon menatapnya, "Jadi suka panggilan yang mana?"

Soonyoung menepuk pipi Jihoon, "Kalau kau suka yang mana?"

"Sebenarnya aku lebih suka memanggilmu Soon dan Hoshi."

"Berikan aku alasan."

"Soon akan terdengar seperti SUN- _matahari,_ dan Hoshi sendiri kau tau artinya _bintang_."

Soonyoung masih belum menangkap apa maksud Jihoon, ia mengerutkan alis dan bertanya, "Kenapa?"

Jihoon memukul keras dada Soonyoung, sang empunya meringis kesakitan.

" _Masa_ tidak tau sih?"

"Tidak, kau _kan_ tidak menjelaskan padaku."

Jihoon mendengus, "Artinya kau itu seperti matahari dan bintang bagiku."

Sadar dengan apa yang barusan ia katakan, Jihoon membuang muka ke arah lain. Kemana saja asalkan tidak bertemu pandang dengan kekasih yang berada di bawahnya saat ini.

Wajah Jihoon menjadi merah sempurna, saat sebelumnya telah menjadi samar-samar merah karena udara musim panas.

Soonyoung senang bukan main, ia meraih tangan kiri Jihoon dan melihat jam tangan merah bertengger manis disana.

Setengah terkikik ia mengatakan, "Jam berapa sekarang? Aku harus mencatatnya bahwa pada detik ini pacarku _menggombal_ kepadaku."

Jihoon menarik paksa tangan yang di genggam Soonyoung.

"Mati saja kau, Kwon."

Jihoon berkata bengis, _alibi_ padahal jantungnya sedang tidak terkontrol sekarang.

"Tapi... kau tau tidak? Apapun panggilannya, asalkan itu berasal dari suaramu aku akan tetap menyukainya."

Soonyoung tersenyum meraih tangan Jihoon, lalu mencium setiap _Inch_ punggung tangannya.

Jihoon tidak bisa lebih bahagia dari pada ini. Hatinya menghangat seiring angin musim panas membawa mata Soonyoung mulai terlelap di pangkuannya.

* * *

End.

* * *

Oh aku juga tidak bisa berpikir lebih lagi daripada ini. Tapi tolong apresiasi ide receh ku ini ya, aku hanya bosan dan mulai membayangkan yang manis-manis ((karna ini puasa aku tak boleh membayangkan makanan jadi aku membayangkan SoonHoon saja.))

((Hanya fic dibuang sayang hehe.))

Mind to review? ^^


End file.
